


Его золотой мальчик

by dantesartre



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesartre/pseuds/dantesartre
Summary: Дональд все еще злится на Рэддингтона, который так долго скрывал от него правду.
Relationships: Raymond Reddington/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 4





	Его золотой мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> спойлер к шестому сезону

— Ты все еще злишься, Дональд?  
Дон хмуро отворачивается. Нет смысла отвечать, потому что нет ничего более очевидного на всем свете, чем его обида на Рэддингтона. Нет ничего более очевидного на всем свете, что Рэддингтон снова оставил его в дураках, а теперь пытается сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Нет ничего более очевидного на всем свете, что Дон снова проглотит эту самую обиду и простит Рэду все, и от этого еще обиднее.  
— Я охотился за тобой годами, — наконец говорит Дон, потому что молчание затягивается, и этим молчанием Рэддингтон вынуждает его говорить. — Я по секундам разбирал каждое твое появление на наших радарах, каждое твое действие, каждое слово. Я знал твои привычки, алгоритмы твоих действий... Я знал все, кроме того, кто ты. И после того, как мы сотрудничали столько времени, ты не сказал мне ни слова. Ты не сказал мне, Рэд, ты не сказал мне!  
— Какое это имеет значение? — Рэддингтон, будто ждавший всех этих обвинений, плотнее запахнулся в халат. — Ты охотился за мной, а не за ним. Ты знал все обо мне, а не о нем. Ты со мной, а не с ним, разве не так?  
Дональд хочет натянуть одеяло до бровей и не видеть лицо Рэддингтона, как будо полное заботы, хотя были только два человека, о которых он по-настоящему заботился — он сам и Лиз. Не то чтобы Дон строил хоть какие-то иллюзии на этот счет.  
— Я уже не знаю, с кем я, — бурчит Дон, и в этом сосредотачивается вся его злость и грусть.

Рэддингтон смотрит на почти полностью скрытого одеялом Дона и тоже испытывает грусть. Его золотой мальчик, похожий на лабрадора, его самый преданный пес. Честнейший человек на всем белом свете, который был готов лгать под присягой, чтобы выгородить его, лгавшего ему все эти годы. Лучший агент Америки, которому он подарил когда-то голову врага.  
— Я готов доверить свою жизнь двум людям, Дональд, Дембе и тебе, — тянет Рэддингтон, как будто обращаясь к призраку у противоположной стены.  
Дональд отворачивается. Он бы не доверил Рэддингтону даже ключи от почтового ящика, даже сдачу от хот-дога. Он не верит больше ни единому слову Рэддингтона и с трудом признает тот факт, что тот сидит рядом, что тот приходит к нему в холостяцкую квартиру, что тот таскает его с собой на встречи с первыми криминальными лидерами в своих отраслях, а те потом шушукаются о мальчике Рэддингтона и их таинственных «отношениях». Было бы о чем шушукаться, снова со злобой думает Дон, было бы о чем вообще говорить, кроме этих нелепых встреч, которые назначает Рэддингтон и которые нужны Рэддингтону.  
Конечно, Дону они тоже нужны.

— Ты все еще любишь Катерину? — вопрос напрашивался так давно, что Рэддингтон даже благодарен Дону за то, что он так долго держал его при себе, носил внутри, как дитя, берег у сердца, опасаясь услышать ответ.  
— Катерина... давно мертва, — на этот раз отворачивается Рэддингтон, хотя он умеет врать и недоговаривать, как никто. Просто ему сложно врать в лицо Дональду. Ему вообще сложно с Дональдом, потому что он всегда напоминает о благородстве, чести и других привилегиях тех, кто не был вынужден втянуться в мир, где любая слабость вроде вышеупомянутых может стоить жизни не только тебе, но и всем твоим близким. Потому что близкие — это тоже слабость.  
Дональд — его слабость.  
Дональд и Лиз, конечно, Лиз, с нее все началось и ей все закончится, это не вызывает никаких сомнений у Рэддингтона, но Лиз всегда была и остается неизменной частью безумного нерешаемого уравнения, а Дон... Дон пришел извне, ворвался в его жизнь, весь такой бесконечно верный идеалам, о которых и услышишь разве что в старых полицейских драмах.  
Брать его с собой на встречи с коллегами — значит пытаться замарать его и приблизить к себе. Спать с ним — значит пытаться замарать его и приблизить к себе. Заставлять его врать ради себя — значит пытаться замарать его и приблизить к себе. Рэддингтон все пытается спустить его до своего уровня и сделать равным, но пока что кажется, что Дон слишком высоко. Почти святой, и все грехи с него — как с гуся вода.  
Святой, готовый простить и все его грехи тоже.

Дон откидывает одеяло и начинает одеваться. Рэддингтон на мгновение мрачнеет:  
— Что случилось, Дональд?  
— Мне нужно домой. Завтра на работу. Мы расследуем дело, которое ты дал, и я бы предпочел...  
— А я бы предпочел, — перебивает его Рэддингтон, — чтобы ты остался. Не могу настаивать, конечно, но... Сделай такую милость? Уважь старика.  
Дон оценивающе смотрит на Рэддингтона. Тот вроде бы не изменился в лице, но не в его привычках просить остаться.  
Не в его привычках признавать свою слабость.  
— Ладно, — наконец, говорит Дон. — Возьму утром такси.  
— Не беспокойся, тебя доставят комфортнее, чем принца Датского... Плохая шутка, извини. Но можешь мне поверить, многие принцы тебе позавидовали бы. Не помню, рассказывал ли я тебе о встрече с принцем Нидерландов лет этак шесть назад, но это такая поучительная история, я как раз был с визитом в городке близ Антверпена в Бельгии, когда...  
Дон довольно быстро теряет нить невероятной истории о встрече с принцем, но оставляет попытки натянуть одежду и только ложится поверх одеял ближе к креслу, сидя в котором разглагольствует Рэддингтон.  
Снова прощает его.


End file.
